Harry Potter and the Unexpected Kiss
by methewriter1234
Summary: Harry finds himself alone with Ron over Christmas break, with some firewhiskey. They share an intament night together.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December night and almost everyone was home for the Christmas vacation. Harry was sitting by the fire thinking about what Hermione was doing for Christmas with her family in the muggle world and if she was thinking about him. The portrait hole flew open and Harry snapped out of his daze. He turned to look at the portrait hole and he saw Ron and his two twin brothers walk in. They had a big bottle of what Harry thought to be butterbeer. The two twins came and sat down by Harry.

"How 'bout some firewhiskey Harry?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked in a strange tone, "I thought you weren't supposed to have that in Hogwarts."

"Well you know how everyone is gone, right. Well I took the liberty of going into Hogsmeade and down into the cellar of the Hog's Head." said George.

"Just open it already!" said Ron with a spark of joy in his voice.

"O.K! O.K!" Fred said.

George flicked his wand and four glasses popped out of nowhere. Fred poured a generous amount of the firewhiskey into each glass. The boys picked up one of the cups and they downed all of the drink in the cup. They did this several more times each and they were so drunk that they could barley think straight.

Harry and Ron made their way up the steps of the boys' dormitories. Harry had barely shut the door when Ron spun around and took Harry in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Harry was shocked for the first few seconds but then he slowly let Ron's tongue slip into his mouth and feel around. Their tongues tangled together as they made their way to the nearest bed.

Ron ripped the curtains of the four poster open and Harry and Ron fell back onto the bed. Ron broke the kiss only to take off his and Harry's robes. They resumed the kiss as Ron tried to undo his jeans. Harry pulled off his jeans and shirt leaving only his bright red and green boxers. Ron pulled his shirt off and he finally got his jeans off revealing to Harry that he didn't have any underwear on.

Harry looked down at Ron's penis and he saw that Ron had about a 9inch penis. Ron noticed Harry's surprised look and he reached down and slid Harry's boxers off over his feet. Ron saw that Harry wasn't so small himself. The two boys rolled around on the bed and they both got very aroused at the sight of each other naked.

After about twenty minutes of kissing and groping, Ron finally broke the kiss. He started to kiss Harry's neck and collarbone. He slowly started to kiss Harry's chest and stomach. When Ron finally reached Harry's now rock hard erection he licked Harry from the back of Harry's balls to the tip of his dick. Ron finally took Harry's penis into his mouth and slowly almost to the point of torture to Harry started to suck Harry's penis into his mouth and down his throat.

Harry let out a moan to let Ron know he was doing great. Harry looked down to see Ron sucking his member. Harry thought he would return the favor and he repositioned himself so he could suck Ron's penis while Ron was sucking his. After awhile they decided to do something a little different. Ron flicked his wand and a tube of lube appeared on the bedside stand. Harry could tell that Ron had been practicing that one for awhile because of the satisfied look on Ron's face. Ron took the lube and squeezed out a generous amount on Harry's penis. Ron positioned Harry on his back and then he slowly sat on Harry's now very slick and shiny penis. Harry and Ron let out a simultaneous moan. Harry was enjoying it so much that he grabbed Ron by the hips and started to raise and lower Ron's body on his penis.

Harry looked over and grabbed the tube and squeezed a very large amount of lube into his hand. He reached around Ron's body and grabbed his penis. He started to stroke Ron's erection. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his balls. Ron started to make a low moaning sound and Harry came inside Ron at the same time as Ron's load shot out all over the bed and Harry's hand. Ron lifted himself off Harry's now throbbing penis. Then he laid down beside Harry and put his head right under Harry's chin.

Morning came and Harry woke up to find a most horrifying but comforting sight of a bright red haired boy laying beside him with his arms rapped around his chest. Ron woke up shortly after Harry and looked up to see Harry looking at him with caring eyes. Harry realized his head throbbing with pain as the sun rose to window level and light came flooding in. Ron sat up and looked under the sheets and saw that he and Harry were both naked.

"Did we do what I think we did last night?" Ron said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Harry said, "And it was great from what I remember."

"O.K." Ron said in a paniced voice, "We have to… Um… I…--

"We are alone here. In the fourth year dormitory I mean." Harry said.

Harry got up and he roamed around the room looking for his clothes. Ron got up and walked over to Harry who was still naked and kissed him unexpectedly which surprised Harry. Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled expression on his face. Ron leaned in and stopped about one inch from his lips. Harry looked at Ron for a few seconds and then he leaned in the rest of the way to meet Ron and finish the kiss.

The rest to come later…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had mixed feelings about the kiss that he and Ron were sharing at that moment. He wondered what Ron was thinking because of what Ron had just freaked out over their drunken night of fun.

Harry pulled back and asked Ron what he was thinking.

"I just thought it was what you wanted me to do." Ron said.

"Well you were right but I think we should find our clothes and get down to breakfast before we are missed. Ya know." Harry said.

" Yeah I guess your right." Ron said in a low disappointed voice.

Down at breakfast Ron and Harry meet up with Fred and George who asked them what happened last night after they went to bed.

"What do you mean 'what happened'." asked Ron in a weird voice.

"We went to bed because we were so buzzed." Harry said in an irritated voice.

"We didn't mean anything 'bout it." Fred and George said.

The fact of the matter was that that very same night at the very same time as Ron and Harry were getting busy Fred and George were getting it on to. They had actually been doing it for about a year before that night.

After breakfast Harry and Ron went out on the yard and took a walk along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They finally got back to the castle and when they got inside they realized it was already lunch time.

Harry and Ron just fixed a plate and went to the dorm room to sit and talk about random things about their lives. There was a moment of silence between stories and in that time Harry heard what sounded like moaning. Harry and Ron went to investigate these sounds. What they found astonished both of them.

They saw Fred and George in a bed in their room in a bed that was violently shacking. They went over and pulled back the curtain surprising the twins who were bare-naked.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"We were having some fun." the twins said.

"You want to join us?" Fred asked the two dumbfounded boys.

Ron looked at Harry who he saw had a small smile stretching across his face. Ron started to pull his shirt of when Fred said hold it. Ron pulled his shirt down.

"You two have to go really slow and we are going to watch you strip." said Fred.

"Yeah you two have to stand over there were we can get a full view." said George.

Harry and Ron walked over to the middle of the room. They both started to take off their shirts and slowly spin in a circle so the twins could get a good look.

Harry didn't mind this display. Actually he was kind of enjoying himself. He started to unbutton his pants and pull them off. He had ran out of boxers so he had to settle for briefs which showed off his extra-large penis to the twins who were now smiling from ear to ear.

Harry looked over and saw that Ron had already gotten completely naked. Harry quickly took off his underwear. The two boys them walked slowly over to the bed and Fred and George pulled the covers up so they could get under.

Harry looked down to see that both twins' penises looked almost exactly the same except that one of them was a little longer that the other. He looked back up to see Fred whispering in George's ear.

"We have decided that Harry will be with me and Ron will be with George." Fred said with a satisfied look on his face.

Harry got out of the bed after Fred and followed him to another bed across the room. Fred quickly pulled the covers over them both and reached under the sheets and grabbed Harry who let out a moan and closed his eyes and let Fred go to work.

Over on the other bed George had already penetrated Ron's hole and was pumping in and out very quickly. Ron was moaning to the point that George had to cast a silence spell on the room. After George pulled out of Ron and Ron turned over and grabbed George's cock and started to stroke. George fell on the bed and his penis started to throb. Ron went under the sheets and put George's penis in his mouth. George let his load go into Ron's mouth. Ron reappeared from the sheets and swallowed half of the cum. He then spit the other half of it in his hand which he spread on his penis. He rolled George over on his stomach. Ron put his penis right at the rim of George's hole.

Harry mean while had came all over Fred's stomach and was licking it off. Fred's body was pumping with adrenaline making him very hot. Harry got done licking his cum off Fred and started to pump Fred's cock. Fred had been so aroused by Harry licking up his own cum that it didn't take Harry long to make Fred cum all over Harry's face. Fred then looked at Harry who was looking back at him and Fred started to lick Harry's face.

Ron pushed his cum lubed penis into Georges hole. Ron pumped up and down for about two minutes before he finally reached his climax and he blew his load in George's butt. George rolled over and looked at Ron's face which was as red as red could be.

All four boys got up and got dressed to go to the showers to get cleaned up. Back in the dorm they sat and thought about themselves for about an hour before dinner. They went to dinner and found that some of the students had came back early. They knew that they would have to find a new place to do their business.

MORE TO COME…


End file.
